Monólogo de un héroe
by AngieTainaka
Summary: Los cuentos para niños suelen narrar historias de héroes que nacen para proteger y cuidar, para enfrentar y pelear, que son símbolos de paz y esperanza. Pero hay algunas cosas que estas no suelen contar, como las cosas ocultas tras la armadura.


**Disclaimer 1:** "RWBY" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así Pyrrha… ay :'c

**Disclaimer 2:** Este fanfic participa en el concurso #YangBadassWeek2019

**N/A: **¡Es mi primer trabajo dentro del fandom de RWBY! Es decir, ya había hecho un fanart antes, pero escribir lo veía algo lejano aún. No estoy segura si más adelante continúe trayendo fics para este fandom, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer con Aqours, pero cambiar un poco de canciones y coreografías geniales a batallas y armas geniales puede que sea bueno.

Estoy esperando mucho ver que nos trae este nuevo volumen.

Gracias por leerme. Disfrutad.

* * *

Impulsado hacia atrás, fueron sus rodillas las primeras en sostenerlo después del impacto. Jadeó pesado y rápido intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones, no tenía demasiado tiempo. Dos bocanadas más y retrocedió con un nuevo salto. Justo a tiempo.

"¡Lo tengo!" Una conocida voz femenina saltó sobre él, su martillo proyectó una parábola perfecta que aterrizó en la cabeza del adversario. Uno menos, pero quedaban muchos más.

Un nuevo suspiro y Jaune corrió hacia adelante.

Las historias sobre héroes eran grandiosas. Personajes de valentía innata, determinación irrompible, inteligencia, estrategia y una enorme cantidad de autoconfianza. Jaune había oído muchas de niño, inclusive aquellas que traían a su abuelo y a su padre de protagonistas. El miedo parecía no existir en sus almas, su voluntad era fuego en sus miradas.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritaba mientras lanzaba su escudo para bloquear el que hubiese sido un golpe letal para su compañero. Haciendo uso de su increíble agilidad, Ren esquivó el resto de ataques con facilidad mientras volvía a evaluar su ofensiva.

Un suspiro más.

La batalla se estaba extendiendo más de lo premeditado. Uno a uno los grimm iban sucumbiendo ante las armas, pero tras ellos continuaban apareciendo nuevos. Jaune ya no estaba prestando atención al número, sobrevivir y mantener a sus compañeros a salvo era su prioridad. Sin embargo su espada parecía no opinar lo mismo y a medida que las criaturas oscuras iban incrementando en cantidad, su arma parecía aumentar de peso dificultando un poco sus maniobras.

Los cuentos infantiles no suelen especificar que es lo que hace un héroe cuando se siente agotado, parecía ser una de las tantas cualidades ingénitas en ellos. Recordaba los dibujos que habían en esos libros, aparte de blandir poderosas armas ellos también eran capaces de equiparse con una armadura de simulada impenetrabilidad cuyo acero la hacía así de característico. Intimidante, el solo ver aquella figura hacía temblar la voluntad y las rodillas de quien estuviese en frente.

Pero Jaune siempre ponía especial atención en la expresión de las personas que se encontraban detrás del acorazado. Alivio, paz, esperanza, el identificable rostro de la calma y la seguridad solo por estar tras el adalid. La aparición del héroe en todo cuento significaba siempre que las cosas irían bien de allí para adelante. La convicción era palpable en todo momento, la espada y el escudo eran sus emblemas, el poder todo el tiempo proviene de su interior.

Con esa imagen en mente Jaune ajustó su postura, equilibró su colocación y blandió su espada una vez más.

Era así ¿Verdad?

Tenía las herramientas, tenía el deseo ¿Qué le estaba faltando a la fórmula?

Las criaturas grimm no le dieron tiempo de pensarlo, arremetiendo sin indulgencia sobre su ya agotado cuerpo que se mantenía en pie más por un deseo de sobrevivir que el de proteger.

El impacto fue certero y contundente, no tuvo oportunidad para esquivarlo y solo cerró los ojos en un intento inútil por aminorar el golpe. Aterrizó sin cuidado, colisionando con todo lo que encontrase a su paso hasta finalmente detenerse.

Oyó gritos, estruendo, percibió la desesperación de sus compañeros. Intentó levantarse pero nada dentro de él respondió. Respirar dolía, cada una de sus extremidades parecían querer desprenderse de su cuerpo, la cabeza no le permitía pensar en algo con claridad, sus clamor interno para levantarse poco a poco iba apagándose.

"Tengo miedo."

La mirada se le iba desenfocando a medida que los colores a su alrededor comenzaban a opacarse.

"No sé qué hacer."

Resignación. Su alma se negaba a aceptar ese paisaje como el último a apreciar, se esforzó hasta el final por mantenerse consciente, una lágrima solitaria fue testigo de aquella silenciosa lucha.

"No quiero morir."

Su última línea de pensamiento lúcido fue aquella.

Los héroes también parten así de este mundo ¿Verdad? ¿O era solo el guión de consolación final? Si iba a terminar así, tendría que tener la satisfacción de haber hecho todo ¿No es así? Sonreír por el sacrificio, por saber que en la batalla derramó hasta la última gota de sudor, que sus armas sangran al igual que sus manos, que su energía se agotó en el momento que dio su golpe final.

Pero no era así.

El enemigo continuaba allí, sus compañeros continuaban allí, su baja solo significaba problemas para su equipo. Se repudiaba a sí mismo como líder, nunca terminó de sentirse orgulloso de su condición como tal ¿Qué de admirable e inspirador podría tener el primero en caer durante las batallas?

Se corrigió tan pronto como apareció aquel pensamiento. Él no había sido el primero en caer. Se repudió a sí mismo una vez más.

Jamás iba a perdonarse el no haber podido proteger a Pyrrha.

La imagen de héroe en los pensamientos de Jaune se materializaba cada vez que veía a Pyrrha. Cada una de las descripciones, todo parecía encajar en su postura y su semblante.

Pero más allá de la armadura, más allá de las armas, detrás del valor y de toda la fuerza, detrás solo estaba ella. Emocionalmente frágil, un poco obstinada, calmada, modesta, alegre, serena, consejera, buena amiga. Jaune no recordaba esas características dentro de los cuentos que leía.

La figura de pedestal inalcanzable no existía. Los cuentos no especifican nunca esos detalles entre sus líneas porque el héroe debe mantenerse así, intocable. Pero era mentira, él había conocido a una heroína a la cual había oído reír, había visto llorar, con la que bailó y vivió momentos de diversión junto a sus amigos.

A Pyrrha no le hacía falta estar dentro de una armadura impenetrable o empuñar un arma inquebrantable para verse como una heroína. Frente a los ojos de Jaune ella siempre había sido una.

"_Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Cuando nos conocimos ni siquiera sabías mi nombre, me tratabas como a cualquier otra persona. Y gracias a ti he hecho amistades que durarán toda una vida."_

Al diablo los cuentos, todos ellos estaban mal.

Detrás de toda la fachada que traen sobre un héroe se esconde un humano con ganas de vivir para hacer el bien.

Era eso lo que empuja a las personas que luchan a continuar, la determinación de sus almas al saber que lo que hacen es lo correcto. No tienen que ser perfectas, no tienen que ser poderosas, los humanos no son inmortales.

"_¿Crees en el destino?"_

Pyrrha le había preguntado aquella vez.

"_Cuando pienso en el destino, no lo veo como un camino predeterminado del cual no puedas escapar. Es más bien como una especie de meta final, algo por lo que trabajas durante toda tu vida."_

Ella había entendido que tenía la responsabilidad de intentar, su destino estaba allí, ella siempre quiso ser una cazadora. No había lugar para el arrepentimiento.

Ella era una heroína.

"_Sé que puede resultar frustrante y puede parecer mucho esfuerzo para tan poco progreso, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti."_

Jaune no tenía la mejor de las armas ni el mejor de los escudos. Él lo sabía, pero sí había algo que tenía desde siempre, sus ganas de ser un héroe. Y tal vez no siempre la situación sea favorable, tal vez le ganen en número, tal vez resulte lastimado, cualquiera que sea el escenario él siempre tendrá miedo, él siempre estará asustado de morir, de no ser capaz de ayudar, de ver a alguien partir frente a sus ojos.

"_Nunca había conocido a alguien tan decidido a mejorarse a sí mismo, has madurado tantísimo desde que comenzamos a entrenar."_

Pero él no podía permitirse dudar en momentos así, no mientras su palabra esté de por medio. Si lo iba a intentar, si iba a continuar, el arrepentimiento tenía que estaba prohibido. __

"_Sé que esto es solo el comienzo."_

Porque ella así lo hubiese querido.

"_Quiero que sepas que me hace feliz ser parte de tu vida."_

"¡No quiero morir!"

Su cuerpo respondió de manera intempestiva irradiando grandes cantidades de aura. Ren y Nora, que se habían posicionado cerca a él para protegerlo, se vieron afectados por la ola de energía. Ambos se voltearon para recibir a su líder, quien parecía tener un semblante más decidido en esta ocasión.

"Lo lamento, chicos." Su sentido de culpa fue el primero en hablar tras haber estado inhabilitado durante la batalla.

"Hey, está bien, te tenemos cubierto." Suspiró Ren al ver estable a Jaune, asintiendo por sobre su hombro.

"Somos una familia, nos cuidamos siempre." A pesar de estar agotada, el timbre de voz de Nora siempre se oiría animado, generando en Jaune una sonrisa de respuesta.

Los cuentos para niños suelen narrar historias de héroes que nacen para proteger y cuidar, para enfrentar y pelear, que son símbolos de paz y esperanza. Pero Jaune había descubierto que un héroe también puede ser quien inspira, quien impulsa, quien motiva. Y no siempre se necesita estar tras una armadura para serlo.

A veces solo es necesaria un alma dispuesta a ayudar.

__"_Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites, Jaune."_


End file.
